Don't Call Me a Chaser!
by AlwayzWriting
Summary: Callie Boswell loves cars loves going to races just to see the cars, but what happens when a certain blue and orange car catches her eye in Tokyo? Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing Fast and Furious.


Callie Boswell was her father's little princess as far as the major was concerned she didn't have a tattoo, she had never slept with a guy and she didn't have any interest in cars, and that was how she liked it. When he was based in Australia she had managed to escape getting caught by the skin of her teeth. The day she got her tattoo, her boyfriend and her decided to celebrate privately at her house only for her dad to come home early. She shoved Alec out her bedroom window and rushed to her bathroom and jumped in the shower. When they transferred to Tokyo she dumped Alec and looked forward to all the new trouble she could get into. The house was tiny and her room was the size of a closet but she wasn't about to complain. Callie got a little lost on her way to school that first day but managed to make it in time. She was also confused by the slippers but had traveled enough to know to just go with it.

"Army brat?" A boy asked sitting next to her at lunch.

"Navy." She replied not even paying attention to what she was eating.

"Well then I'll give you a special discount, I'm the man who can get you things."

"Can you get me information?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Where are the races around here?" The boy raised his eyebrows. "I'm not a chaser, I love cars and racing, the racers don't do it for me." She clarified.

"Alright meet me after school and I'll show you personally." Callie nodded and anxiously waited the end of the day, finally what seemed like several hours later she found her lunch buddy and he led her to the garage. "Oh I'm Twinkie by the way." He told her.

"Callie." She replied, then had to stare at the car that was reveled. "What is that?"\

"Funny. Just get in." Callie chuckled and climbed in the green S.U.V and Twinkie took her to an elevated parking lot, waved to the guy standing in front of the barrier arm, he waved back and lifted the arm up. They drove in and she was instantly on the look out. As soon as Twinkie parked she hopped out of the car, took off her school blazer, unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse, teased her hair a bit then started patrolling the are to find her target, there it was tucked in a corner, a simple paint job of blue and orange would have made it easy to overlook except it was exactly what she was looking for.

"Can I help you?" She looked up at the young man with the chin length hair, munching on some candy.

"Just admiring." Callie replied absently.

"There are better looking cars all over the place."

"I'm not interested in the paint. In my experience the flashier the car the more neglected the engine." The guy smirked then opened the door for her.

"Shall we see if you're right?" She smirked and slid inside making sure he had plenty of leg to look at. He got in the driver side and the zoomed out of the parking lot, and he showed her around Tokyo in a way only a racer could. Callie was a little worried when she spotted some cops but there lights didn't start flashing she just smiled.

"I think I'll like it here."

"Does my car live up to your standards?"

"Oh yeah that and more." Callie said smiling.

"Glad you approve. Where should I drop you off?"

"Oh, um. . ." she pulled out a slip of paper where she had written the address on and read it off. "But drop me off down the street. I don't want my dad knowing." Her knew friend grinned and nodded. When he dropped her off, he smiled larger.

"See you later." Callie turned back to the guy but he was already speeding away.

"Callie, do you know what time it is?" The major demanded.

"Sorry daddy, I was hanging out with a new friend I made at school today and I got lost on my way home." The major sighed and waved her toward her room.

"I trust your blazer is at your friend's." Callie froze, she forgot about her blazer. It was in Twinkie's car.

"Yeah, he's going to bring it to school tomorrow."

The next day she managed to find Twinkie before school started and was relieved to find her blazer was still in her car.

"Man, you must have really got Han's attention for him to let you in his car."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Han, the guy you sped off with last night. You never got his name?" Twinkie replied stunned.

"Wasn't interested."

"So you got in a car with some random dude without even knowing his name. Do you have a death wish?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Twink."

"For all you know he could have been some psychopath."

"Is he?"

"No, but that's not the point." Twinkie said exasperated.

"Relax I'm fine." Callie assured.

"How'd you get home?"

"Han."

"Girl, you are all kinds of crazy."

After school he was there waiting with his crooked grin, and talking with Twink. Callie pretended like she didn't see him and kept walking just to see what he would do.

"Hey, Crazy, not even going to say hi?" He called. Callie turned and slowly walked up to him.

"Should I? After all I never got your name, and I don't remember giving you mine, so why should I say hi to a stranger?"

"Because you like my car." He opened the door and nodded. "Get in." It was a suggestion, but the look in his eyes told her he wanted to suggest something else, besides manners were a big key.

"Not today, see you Twink."

"What did I tell you, Twink? Give a chaser a ride in your car and they'll never come near you again." Han said lightly. There was one big button Callie had that was an instant pisser offer. You did not call her a chaser.

"You'd better take that back Casanova." She growled whirling around to face him.

"Why? You've got no car, but can easily be found at the races, where you got in the first car you deemed suitable. That makes you a chaser in my book." Callie dropped her bag and shoved Han hard into his car.

"I'll tell you what, I might have gotten in your car but that by no means meant that I was interested in you or what you could possibly imagine you do for me. I was interested in your car not you!"

"I'm sure my car appreciated all that leg you were showing too."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't get in your car again if you paid me, and I certainly wouldn't sleep with you!" She spewed then marched away. "Oh if you ever call me a chaser again it won't end so peacefully."

Throughout the next week Callie went to the races with Twink, stayed to watch a couple of races then left. This actually got the attention of Neela who invited her to have lunch with her and a couple for her friends as well as Twinkie of course. Neela introduced Callie to Takashi or "DK", as everyone knew him. He wasn't too impressed but didn't say anything else, unlike his friend Morimoto who seemed very interested which made her nervous. Who should come to her rescue other than Han. He just walked up to her wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"Sorry Morimoto, this crazy one is already spoken for." Callie looked to Neela who nodded eagerly. "Callie would you like to get a bite to eat."

"Sure." She agreed letting him guide her away. He led her to his car and opened the door for him. She slipped in quietly and let him drive her to some restaurant.

"You know I recall someone saying I couldn't pay her to get in my car."

"Don't worry, I plan to walk home from here."

"Chill alright. I got your point. I've been watching you this week, and it's like you said your not interested in anything but the cars." That was the start of Callie and Han's strange relationship. They would get along for a few weeks and then they would get into an argument that would keep them from talking for a week. At first it worried Twinkie who thought that the two made a perfect couple, until he realized that was just how they worked, and they fought about everything; Callie's clothes, Han's car, Callie not telling her dad about . . .anything, Han's illegal deals. All of it they got over, except that last one, they just ignored that. Then came their last fight.

Callie was running late to Han's place because she needed to finish up some homework she'd been neglecting. When she finally arrived the place was packed, there were people everywhere. The first person she found was Twink who was trying to work his charm on a couple of girls dressed in the latest fashion.

"Twink, where's the birthday boy?" She called over noise.

"I think he's upstairs." He called back. Callie waved and made her way to the second floor passing by Earl and his girlfriend, who she stopped and talked to for a few minutes, then continued to look for Han, she found him next to Neela, D.K , Morimoto and some chaser grinding on his lap. Morimoto smirked seeing her as she marched up to the group.

"What's wrong, American? Can't share?" He asked.

"Callie!" Han said at the same time, pushing the girl off his lap.

"No, I can't, but you know what keep riding skank, that's one argument that shouldn't even need to be had." She snapped then looked at her best friend. "Can I get a ride home?" Neela nodded and the two walked away neither saying a word. That was one of the things Callie enjoyed the most about her friend, she knew when to keep quite and she was needing silence. It was killing her that here she was walking away and Han wasn't trying to stop her. Didn't he even care?


End file.
